


Du temps

by Milenablue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, age gap, amour, jeunesse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26192953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milenablue/pseuds/Milenablue
Summary: Minerva vieillie, mais elle veut du temps, encore un peu, pour l'amour.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 9





	Du temps

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce petit texte, un peu poème vous plaira

Il y avait ses yeux, qui semblables à deux émeraudes brillaient d’une intelligence sans borne.  
Il y avait des cheveux, autrefois d’un brun brillant mais aujourd’hui parsemés de fils argentés.  
Il y avait aussi sa peau, son visage qui se couvrait, tel un parchemin, de diverses arabesques. 

Mais, il y avait surtout la tendresse dans l’émeraude, la douceur dans le brun fané, et l’histoire inscrite sur son visage. Pourtant, face au miroir la seule chose que Minerva voyait, c’était son âge, qui ne prenait plus la peine de se masquer et s’étalait fièrement sur toutes les parcelles de son corps. Comment une chose aussi naturelle que le vieillissement d’un corps et d’une âme pouvait désormais autant la préoccupé alors que quelques temps plutôt elle n’y voyait que le cours obligatoire de la vie. 

Elle était vieille, encore plus maintenant qu’elle avait répondu au goût de l’interdit d’une manière tout à fait stéréotypée. Car quoi de plus attirant mais défendu que la passion envers une jeunesse s’épanouissant chaque jour un peu plus ?

Mais, malgré tout ce qui s’opposait à l’assouvissement de ses sentiments, elle ne regrettait rien.  
Elle était certes veille, mais dès que les yeux d’une certaine lionne se posaient sur elle, elle se sentait belle. Et elle n’avait jamais été aussi jolie que quand elle était la cause d’une sourire sur le visage tant aimé. 

Il avait fallu du temps pour accepter, encore plus pour céder. Du temps, elle ne voulait que cela désormais, un peu plus de temps avec elle, toujours plus de temps.  
Car après tout, le temps c’est la clé, la clé de tout et surtout un celle de l’amour.


End file.
